Don't Forget Me
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: "Tails, No matter what you do, OR how old you get, you'll always be my little bro!" Oh how those words would mean the world to him, and how much more it will be. ONE-SHOT.  COMPLETE. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


Author's Note: HI GUYS- uhm. Okay. I kinda need to explain myself, huh? Well, these past few months I went through a lot and really couldn't get the inspiration to write. But this little one-shot is kinda like a vent? I decided to put myself in Tails's shoes and my big sister as Sonic to describe one of my past situations. I love her so so much and ever since we were kids I looked up to her as Sonic too. Thank you all so so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! Also thank you to a good friend of mine who read through it and helped with the title of it! Thank you!~LilJay

* * *

><p>"<strong>No matter how hard we try to be mature, we will always be a kid when we all get hurt and cry."~Peter Pan<strong>

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**...Don't Forget Me...**

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

It's a part of life. Or, at least that's what they told him. They would say that, eventually, every small child with eyes filled of fantasies and dreams they call their own would soon vanish and focus on reality. Dreams would fade, heroes will crumble, and relationships would be torn. It sounded almost **cruel**to him. How could such process take away a child's innocence and faith in their dreams?

He's seen almost every kind of villain. Robbers, thieves, and even mad scientists! Did they too loose their inner-child? He shook his head at the very thought, he would never **ever** become like one of them!

They said to always cherish the time he was a child, because once you're older, the world is seen through totally new eyes. And frankly, that scared Tails. Yes, he'd seen how evil the world could be. Yes, he knew that some in the world aren't as friendly and outgoing as his big brother, the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog.

But, that doesn't mean that everything will turn out that way…right?

He didn't want to be left alone in that shady, run-down restaurant. He didn't want Sonic to leave him alone, even for those few minutes he was gone. Little did Sonic know how much those few minutes would drastically change the mind-set of his little brother.

He could still hear the waitress's raspy voice nagging into his ear. Telling him how once he's older, all those promises and dreams would break soon enough. His mind refused to give in to the older woman's, which he preferred to call, lies. If there's one thing he heard in her melodramatic speech, It was the use of the word "promise".

A promise is a promise, no matter what. Just like he promised Bunnie that he'd clean up his room before he left with Sonic on their camping trip. And when he promises Sally that he'd be careful on their latest mission. But most of all, when Sonic promised to always be his big brother and best friend no matter what.

Maybe he was being skeptical; after all, physically he can't be eight years old forever. The young fox pondered on the thought much longer than he anticipated. The whole process was mentally killing him, he just **had **to know if it were true…

"Sonic," his voice squeaked, rolling onto his side of his camping mat to face him. "Uhm…w-what happens when we grow up?"

Sonic turned his head to his side and smirked, "I wouldn't know, now would I, kiddo?"

_Typical Sonic_, Tails thought. _Always making a joke out of something serious. _"But, you're kinda grown up! Were you any different than when you were my age?"

Sonic sighed as he faced back up at the sky. Once Tails had his mind set on something, there was no stopping that kid until he got an answer. "Not really, little bro. Only by what, seven years? Believe it or not, I'm still a kid too you know."

"But, even years is a **long **time! You must have changed from when you were my age! Right?"

He shrugged. "Well, given my circumstances, yeah I had to grow up a lot faster than the others. But, I pretty much stayed the same."

"So…does that mean the same dreams you had as a kid are still the same now?"

"To beat Robuttnick? Yep. I have a feeling it'll be that dream for a while-."

"No," Tails sat up and crossed his arms. "I mean, **before** Robuttnick. What did you want to do **before **then? Do you still want to now? What about-?"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, big guy!" Sonic cried, raising his hands in the air, surrendering to Tails's pleas. "What's with the interrogation here, huh?"

Tails felt cornered. He pulled his namesakes over, buried his head in them and frowned. "I-I was just wondering, that's all, honest!"

Sonic sighed, followed with a smile. "Well…I never had a chance to think about it. But, I guess if ol'Robuttnik wasn't around. I'd probably still be with my family and friends. But, if he didn't come, I wouldn't have met you and the others as well, now would I? Sometimes when bad things happen, there's always a guarantee that something good will come out of it too!" Sonic frowned once again as he noticed Tails nodding slowly. "I didn't answer your question, huh?

"N-No! You did! I mean, I-I guess I never realized how much Robuttnick affected all of us…" Tails bit his lip when he noticed Sonic's gaze was no longer facing him, but the sky. He didn't know much about Sonic's past, nor did he intend to pry into it. From what he could figure out, Sonic's been just as alone as Tails was- maybe even as long? He knew Sonic's parents were dead and that Sonic's only family left was Uncle Chuck, who is currently robotized.

_How could he do it?_ Tails thought. _How could Sonic, when he was my age, pick himself up so easily and still smile after loosing everything? I'm sure not that strong as him, heck when I was all alone I didn't perk up and fight to protect others so they didn't have the same fate as me. I cried in the woods all alone and prayed for someone to save me. Why didn't I save myself? Why couldn't __**I **__be as strong as Sonic? To laugh and smile even after loosing his entire family-!_

"Yo! Earth to Tails, come in little bro!"

"I'M HERE-!" Tails cried as he sat up straight and forced a smile.

Sonic raised his eye in confusion, then smiled as he ruffled Talis's hair. "Well if there's one thing I'm actually **happy** that Robuttnik did, was that I got a mega cool little bro like you!"

Tails, as Sonic expected, smiled brightly as he looked up at him awe. "R-Really? E-Even when I have to sleep in your room during a storm? O-Or when I got sick on your new backpack! OR when I-?"

Sonic smiled as he placed his hand on Tails's shoulder, "Tails, No matter what you do, OR how old you get, you'll always be my little bro!"

Oh how those words would mean the world to him, and how much **more **it will be….

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

…**6 years later…**

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

_Gone...What a shocker. _Tails sighed as he turned away from twenty-two year old's abandoned bedroom. _I can understand a mission and all, but he __**promised **__we'd hang out today. Just like Sonic said last week…and the week before. _

Tails hadn't noticed when things got like this. To him, years flew whenever he was with his big brother. The days when it was just him and Sonic, oh how those days meant to him. They were the times when they would forget all about ol'Robuttnik, and just- have fun!

When Tails reached his thirteenth birthday, making his official note as a teenager, he noticed less and less Sonic would spend time with him and instead be with Sally. Of course he understood, his big bro needed some space and to finally make his move on Sally.

But it was when Sonic finally had her, when Tails regretted giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Yes, Tails was just as ecstatic as everyone else when Sonic announced Sally as his fiancé. But deep inside, he knew he would be soon tossed aside. That was almost a year ago.

Tails entered his bedroom and noticed something small hidden underneath the bed. _That's strange, I just cleaned this all up yesterday!_ He knelt down on the ground and felt something soft, yet rough at the same time. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed his old teddy bear from when he was young, covered in dust yet still had its warming smile. Tails smiled as he dwelled on the very memory.

He couldn't remember how old he was, but he knew he was old enough to remember the day he met Sonic. He could remember trying to live in a nest with the other birds. Logically, if they could fly and he could fly, he **must **be related to them!...At least, that's what he thought then. He didn't know what he'd do if Tails hadn't fell into Sonic's life- literally!

He remembered that night after Sonic offered to take him home with him. A thunderstorm had struck Mobius, sending the little kitsune leaping into his new friend's arms for protection. A young and confused Sonic wasn't sure how to take the situation, considering he never dealt with younger kids much. But if Sonic knew one thing to keep a child calm, was a toy!

After losing his home, that was the one thing he was able to keep. Sonic knew then that Tails needed it more than ever, so he gave it to Tails. Little did Tails know then how much that stuffed bear meant to Sonic. To him, he was giving his childhood to Tails as if to say, "Here, have this and give it a happier kid then I ever could"!.

Tails felt just like the very bear did as Sonic gave the bear away; being rejected not only by society, but even by his very own caregiver that gave him the happiest years of his life. He carefully dusted the dirt off the old bear and held it close to him.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic called through his doorway. "I'm **really **sorry we couldn't go camping together this weekend!" Tails could hear Sonic laugh from behind him as his footsteps echoed louder in the room. "I mean, you would think a wedding is like nothing but apparently when you marry a princess it's like- a big deal! But, you're not mad are you?"

Tails would have rolled his eyes and scowled if Sonic weren't standing by his side. Instead he smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Na, I'm not mad! I completely understand, I mean it's not like you could have like the other weeks-." Tails shut his eyes painfully as he headed toward his work station, hoping that Sonic wouldn't pick up on his comment.

But even he could be wrong sometimes.

Sonic followed him as his voice grew more serious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tails's eyes remained focused on his work, hoping to avoid eye contact with him. "I mean, I know you're busy and all but you ditched me every weekend so far! It's like I never see you anymore-."

Sonic leaned against the desk and faced him as he spat back, "It's not like I don't want to hang out with you and all, I just got a lot on my plate and all. Besides, instead of waiting for me why not go hang out with the others?"

This time he had to face his so called "brother", making sure his message was crystal clear. "How could I when I spend my days waiting for **you **like you **promised**? You drop out at the last minute and-."

"Maybe you should **get a life** and stop waiting up for me! You're not some little kid anymore who has to follow me around all day! Get up and **do** your own thing- get your **own** life!"

"I **have **one! I just wanted you to be a part of it!" With that said, Tails pushed his brother aside and stormed off. But he should have known that Sonic always gets the last word.

Sonic rushed right in front of Tails, his hand on his hip, his eyes narrow and smiled slightly. "Come on, buddy. Y-You know I didn't mean to snap at you right? You know I got a temper-."

"I meant every word** I** said!" Tails argued, trying to get around him. "You're my best friend, Sonic. You know **me **and, I-I just miss spending time with you…" Tails finally gave in and sat on a nearby log. "This is what I always feared. That ol'waitress was right after all, growing up means you lose everything and everyone…"

Sonic raised his eye as he sat beside his brother, "I don't know what waitress you're talking about…But, just because we're not kids anymore doesn't mean that I'm not me and you're not you! It's just…a little different."

"Yeah," Tails chuckled as he smiled slightly to him. "You're getting married soon and going to be a king."

"Ouch," Sonic dramatically clenched his side as he winced. "That still didn't sink in yet, and I don't think it will…" He chuckled as he elbowed him, "HEY, don't go off topic here! What I meant to say was that you're becoming your own person now and, though I may not be around in your life as I usually was, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna be here for you when you need me! You'll always be my little bro, no matter what!"

"Y-Yeah, I know that." Tails admitted. "But…I guess, I wish I wasn't growing up. Cause' now things aren't gonna be the same! You're going to be a king now, which means you definitely won't be around as much-."

"Then come see me!" Sonic smiled. "It's not like I won't allow you too!"

Tails pouted as he continued, "You'll be going on more dangerous missions now since you're king-!"

"Then come fight beside me!"

The kitsune shook his head as he laughed, "I'm trying to prove my point here-!"

"I am too! I told you since day one, we're a team. Just because I'm not gonna spend every second of every day with you like we used to, doesn't mean I want to spend my whole life without you!"

_He's right…As always! Why do I always let my emotions get the best of me?_ Tails slumped as he mumbled,"I'm sorry, Sonic."

"What are you sorry for? I should be apologizing for ditching you these past few weeks-!" Sonic waiting until Tails looked up at him to pull him right to a noogie. "HA-! You fell for it, as always!"

_It's sad when I think about it, but, it's happy too! I'm gonna miss Sonic being around all the time like usual, but I can always see him whenever I want and hang out with him! Maybe Sonic and I aren't the same as we were then, but just because we're grown up doesn't mean we still can't be ourselves! _

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

"**Reflecting on how things coulda been, it was worth it in the end…"~ September (by Chris Daughtry)**

;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;


End file.
